A New Life
by SwEeT-cHiCk-08
Summary: Kagome's life gets turned upside down when all of her family and her friends get killed by A deamon bent on revenge. Can KAgome survive in a world with out Inuyasha, her family, and her friends?Read and find out! RR pleeze!
1. Reminiscing

A New Life  
By Kati F. Authors Note: Hey everyone hope you enjoy my angst story. I deleted some verses from cry me a river because it was really long so I tried shortening it! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the story or the characters of Inuyasha and I don't own the song cry me a river! Now on with the story! ~Cry Me A River~  
  
Chapter One Reminiscing  
  
Kagome sat silently staring out at the passing trees and cars. She spotted a green explorer whose passengers where laughing gaily about a joke that the driver had made. They looked like such happy family, just how her family used to be like. It made Kagome's heart ache looking at the family and soon silent tears were trailing down her chick. Kagome remembered it like yesterday, it started out with a fight between her and Inuyasha... (A/N: Sorry about the squiggly line I couldn't delete it!)  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
"KAGOME I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET THAT CREEP KISS YOU!" roared Inuyasha's voice.  
  
~You were my sun, You were my earth, But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no~  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at him. 'Inuyasha your such a jerk', Kagome thought, 'I cant believe he's pissed at me cause Kouga FORCEFULLY kissed me, and I didn't push him away, what nerve Inuyasha has when the same thing happened to him with Kikyo and I didn't act THAT mean towards him.'  
  
~So you took a chance And made other plans But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no~  
  
"FORGODSAKES INUYASHA WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO, SUMO WRESTLE HIM OR SOMETHING!"  
  
~You don't have to say, what you did, I already know, I found out from him Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be~  
  
"WELL IT'S BETTER THEN JUST SITTING THERE DUMBLY AND LETTING HIM KISS YOU KAGOME!"  
  
~And don't it make you sad about it  
  
You told me you loved me  
  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
  
Now you tell me you need me~  
  
"AAARGGG" Kagome groaned in frustration.  
  
~When you call me, on the phone  
  
(When you call me on the phone)  
  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
  
With some other guy~  
  
"YOU KNOW, I THINK YOU ENJOYED THAT KISS!"  
  
~Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
  
To cry, cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river-er  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea~  
  
"WHAT! YOU ARE SUCH A BAKA INUYASHA! I DIDN'T ENJOY THE KISS IT WAS FORCED ON ME I WAS JUST TOO SURPRISED TO ACT! WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME!?" Kagome cried out.  
  
~I know that they say  
  
That somethings are better left unsaid  
  
It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it  
  
(Don't act like you don't know it)  
  
All of these things people told me  
  
Keep messing with my head  
  
(Messing with my head)  
  
You should've picked honesty  
  
Then you may not have blown it  
  
(Yea..)~  
  
Inuyasha suddenly pinned Kagome to one of the sides of the Bone Eater Well forcing her hands to her sides. Kagome was frightened greatly because Inuyasha looked angry and - could it be- sad? This shocked Kagome, 'Inuyasha looks sad.no, not sad but really hurt like someone stabbed him in the heart.' Kagome thought to herself as her anger was replaced with guilt and depression.  
  
~You told me you loved me  
  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
  
(All alone)  
  
Now you tell me you need me  
  
When you call me, on the phone  
  
(When you call me on the phone)  
  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
  
With some other guy  
  
(I'm not like them baby)  
  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
  
(It's your turn)~  
  
"Inuyasha", Kagome whispered barely audible.  
  
"I hate you Kagome you stupid slut." Inuyasha said in a hurtful tone.  
  
~To cry, cry me a river  
  
(Go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river-er  
  
(Go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river  
  
(Baby go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
  
Oh~  
  
Before Kagome could respond to is hurtful comment Inuyasha pushed Kagome down the well back to her own time.  
  
~The damage is done  
  
So I guess I be... leaving  
  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
  
I already know, I found out from him  
  
(I already know, uh)  
  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
  
(No chance, you and me)  
  
And don't it make you sad about it~  
  
She landed with a loud thud in her own time. She couldn't move from her position in the well. 'I hate you Kagome you stupid slut!' kept repeating itself inside her head. 'Inuyasha looked so betrayed. And it's all my fault, just because I didn't push Kouga away when he kissed me.' Kagome buried her head in the nook of her arm and started sobbing.  
  
~Cry me a river  
  
(Baby go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river-er  
  
(Go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river  
  
(Cause I've already cried)  
  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
  
(Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea) Cry me a river, oh  
  
(Cry me, cry me)  
  
Cry me a river, oh  
  
(Cry me, cry me)~  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
'If only I pushed Kouga away then we wouldn't have never gotten into this childish fight, I would have been there on that fateful day supporting him and everything would be fine. But I wasn't there. I wasn't there to help him like a real girlfriend should; I betrayed him and brought him to his death..' More bed memories started flooding Kagome's head about that fateful day that changed her life..  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"Mom!" Yelled Kagome as she ran into the kitchen stuffing various foods into her already full yellow backpack.  
  
"Yes Kagome?" Kagome's mom asked poking her head through the kitchen door.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I am going back to the Sengoku Jiadi." (A/N: Sorry I don't know how to spell it!)  
  
"And when will you return home?"  
  
"Ummm hopefully in a week or so."  
  
"Kagome, I'm worried about you."  
  
"Mom I've told you a million times that I'm fine." Kagome said cutting her mom off in mid sentence.  
  
"No Kagome, I'm worried about you academically wise."  
  
"Oh." Kagome said in surprise still stuffing her backpack with food.  
  
"I really want you to get into a good college and become a doctor or a miko, something that has steady cash flow."  
  
Kagome turned around noticing how worried her mom looked, it made Kagome feel ashamed of not studying harder. Kagome walked over to her mom gave her kiss and hugged her saying, "Mom I promise from know on I'll work my hardest to be the top of my class and get a job that you'd be proud of."  
  
Kagome's mom smiled a huge grin. "Thanks Kagome you made an old lady very happy."  
  
"Mom you're not THAT old, although I have to admit being born during the prehistoric period makes you pretty old."  
  
"Get out of here my worthless child!" Kagome's mom said with a huge smile pushing her out the door while Kagome is laughing hysterically.  
  
'I should be on my way to the feudal era Inuyasha is probably worried, who the hell am I kidding he'll probably kill me on sight, o well its my responsibility to collect all the shikon shards. Hopefully Sango and Miroku will help me when Inuyasha tries to commit third degree murder.' Kagome strides off and jumps into the Bone Eaters Well, saying a silent prayer that Inuyasha has cooled off and forgiven her. 


	2. Chapter Two Reminiscing Part Two: The Fa...

A New life by Kati F.  
  
Authors Note: Hey everyone it's me! Your Fav author, Kati who's currently listening to Michelle Branch!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I don't own the song The Deep Forest (Fukai Mori)!  
  
~The Deep Forest (Fukai Mori)~  
  
Chapter Two Reminiscing Part 2: The Fateful Day  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome yells out as soon as she gets transported to the Sengoku Jiadi. (A/N: I don't know how to spell jiadi! Sry!)  
  
~I'm sure that the heart I left behind still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.~  
  
But know one answered her call, she tried calling the others in the group but no one answered. 'Were has everyone gone?' Kagome thinks to herself as she climbs out of the well. Kagome looks around at her surroundings noticing something's out of place. Kagome spoke softly to herself while running through the forest towards Keade's village, "I have an ominous feeling about the immense silence of the forest. What if something bad happened?" Kagome unintentionally shivers, 'I knew I shouldn't have put off coming to Sengoku Jiadi!'  
  
~Exhausted, without the strength to search people vanish into the infinite darkness. If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?~  
  
Unfortunately Kagome was right about something bad happening for as soon as she reached Keade's village she saw all of her friends and Inuyasha lying on the floor dead. Kagome screamed as loud as she could then shakily she walks over to Inuyasha and kneels beside him. Inuyasha has three very large and very deep cuts on his throat. All of the sudden she feels woozy, 'How could this happen', she thought to herself, 'It's all my fault that they died, that Inuyasha is dead. How can I live life with out all of my friends, I'd rather die.'  
  
~As we live on, We lose a little bit more. Shrouded in falsehoods and lies, We stand frozen to the, spot unable to cry out.~  
  
Kagome reached for the tetsiaga when some one tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, a little bit startled.  
  
~The days pass by and change, Without us even realizing how blue the sky really is.~  
  
"Kagome", Keade said solemnly, "I'm sorry for your loss but ye should not do anything rash. Ye still have a wonderful family and a great heart. I advise ye to say your goodbyes, leave, and never come back."  
  
~Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present, And our rusted hearts begin to beat again!~  
  
Kagome turns around with tears in her eyes and hugged the old women.  
  
~If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again.~  
  
"Thank you Keade-sama for all that you have done for me. I'll say my goodbyes and leave."  
  
Keade steps away from Kagome and said, " I shall leave ye alone now, Kagome, but I have one more thing to say. If I were ye Kagome I would take a couple of mementoes so you'll never forget your adventure in Sengoku Jiadi."  
  
And saying her piece Keade walks towards her hut thinking ' Poor Kagome from this point on your life will get only worse until you complete your destiny, then you can finally live in peace and happiness.'  
  
~We live our lives wandering to the ends of the earth. Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you, in search of the light.~  
  
When Keade left Kagome, Kagome just sat there in denial. How could her friends and Inuyasha be dead, no not dead but maliciously murdered. Kagome shakily stood up and walked over to Shippo the little kitsune whom looked up to her as a mother. Kagome scooped up Shippo in her arms and gave him a big hug. Shippo's blood ran down her clean school uniform, it made Kagome shake uncontrollably.  
  
"How could they kill you Shippo you were just a baby. It's all my fault that your like this if only I didn't get into a childish fight with Inuyasha you would have been alive..."  
  
Kagome buried her face in Shippo's red hair and sobbed.  
  
"I love you Shippo", Kagome whispered softly in his ear, "Now you can be with your real mother."  
  
Kagome kissed Shippo on the forehead and laid him down on the ground, and took Shippo's earring off his ear (A/N: I know Shippo doesn't have an earring but in the manga sometimes it looks like he does, so lets just pretend he does! Thanks!) and stuffed it in her yellow backpack. Kagome look down at Shippo at his sweet face and Said "Rest in peace, I'll miss you horribly."  
  
Kagome Moved On to Sango and Miroku hugging them, kissing them on the forehead, telling them to rest in peace and that she loved them both dearly. Just like Shippo she took a memento from each to remember them. Kagome took Sango's daemon exterminator mask and from Miroku she took the prayer beads that wrapped around his kazaana, which closed up shortly after he died. Last but not least she made her way over to Inuyasha. Kagome bent her head down lightly kissing him on the lips.  
  
'His lips are so cold.' Kagome wrapped Inuyasha in a tight hug rocking him back and forth whispering in his dog ears and crying uncontrollably.  
  
"I'm sooooo sorry Inuyasha. If I didn't act so childish and been there for you comforting you, trying my hardest to convince you that your the only person that I could ever give my love and heart too. I love you so much Inuyasha that it hurts and makes me cry every night because I know as soon as Kikyo comes into the picture you'll forget about Me.", Kagome pauses and laughs bitterly and continues whispering to Inuyasha, "I was so afraid to tell you that I love you, now its too late."  
  
More tears streamed down her face thinking about the last thing Inuyasha told her before he died, 'I hate you Kagome you stupid slut.'  
  
Kagome sat there for hours holding Inuyasha telling him how much she loved him and how she could never hate him.  
  
~We live our lives wandering to the ends of the earth. Closing off the way back, we walk on for eternity.~  
  
~~~~A Couple Hours Later~~~~  
  
"Kagome-sama, um sorry to bother you but Keade-sama gave us orders to give your friends a proper burial."  
  
Kagome lifted her head from Inuyasha's hair and turned her head towards the voice. To see a woman from Keade's village who was obviously scared and uncomfortable talking to the reincarnation of the great miko, Kikyo. (A/N: HEhe it rhymes, sorry just had to point that out)  
  
"Just give me one minute and I'll leave, okay?"  
  
"But Keade-sama said."  
  
Kagome just glared at the villager, which made the villager hurry off towards the village in fear that Kagome was cursing her.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said looking down at his face and trying to memorize every feature of his face, "I have to go know, I love you, I love you all, even though you passed away I shall always remember you."  
  
And with saying that Kagome got up but before she left she picked up the tessiaga and took it with her as a momento because she knew Sesshumaru would find it and kill thousands of humans. She also took his prayer beads so he can finally be free of her binding spell, plus it might come in handy later on life.  
  
Before Kagome jumped down the wall looking at the forest memorizing everything because she knew she could never come back. Tears were silently making their way down her face as she took one last look at the God Tree were she found Inuyasha and removed Kikyo's course of sleep put upon him.  
  
"Bye Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku rest in peace." Kagome whispered, than she jumped down the well.  
  
~We live our lives standing to the spot, Unable to cry out, for eternity.~ 


	3. CHapter Three Police Station

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha…DAMNIT! Or six feet from the edge....WHY ME!!

**Chapter 3 The Police Station  
**

"Um Miss Higurashi I'm sorry to disturb you but we're at the police station now." The officer slightly whispered to her as not to disturb her.

_Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
_

"Right." Kagome said blankly getting out of the police car and walking silently to the police station.

The police officer ushered Kagome into the police station and asked her to wait while he went to go find the interigator. Kagome looked around in awe at all the people around her working 24/7 trying to pretect people. Kagome slitely smiled at how ironic it is that it was their job to protect others yet they failed to save her family, her true love, her…life.

_I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere_

"Higurashi, Kagome?" A short bald man called out uncertenately.

Kagome looked towards the man and heaved a great sigh 'I cant wait until this whole thing is over…' "Hai, I'm Kagome and you are?"

"O excuse me for my rudeness, I'm Chiho Lee, the interigator." Said the balding man holding out his chubby hand to Kagome.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Lee." Kagome said ignoring his hand and just staring blankly at his face.

"Well", the interagator recovering with a smile said, "follow me to the conference room so we can get this over with, since you've been through a lot."

Kagome only nodded in response and followed him towards the conference room thinking 'I've been through a lot more than you think.'

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
_

Mr. Lee opened up the door to the conference room and ushered Kagome inside.

"Pull up and chair and let's get started!" Mr. Lee said cheerfully.

Right then and there Kagome wanted to smash the little man into oblivion for being so cheery while her life was falling apart right before her eyes.

_That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down_

"Ehem, Miss Higurashi please sit down so we can get started." Mr. Lee said in a more business like voice.

Kagome blinked dumbly a couple a times, then she pulled out a chair and silently sat down. Mr. Lee sat down on a chair that was right across from Kagome and quickly leafed through the police report.

"Hmmmm….It says here that you found your family dead with their throats slit…Three times no a row…And when the police got their you were in your school uniform covered in blood….standing outside the house with the phone crying…is that correct?" Asked the interrogator with a stoic voice.

_Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there's something left for me _

Kagome breathed in. That was not correct. There was way more to that story, like who killed them, and how he was a demon from the futile era with a very familiar aura that couldn't be traced. But how could she explain this to interrogator who looks like a wanna be school counselor. "Y-yes," Kagome managed to stutter as tears came to her eyes, "its correct Mr. Lee."

"Hmm…Well could you fill me in on what happened to you before the police came, and why you were covered with blood?" asked Mr. lee in a overly sweet voice.

Kagome knew that it was wrong to lie but once you started, it was difficult to stop.

_I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath_

"I came home from one of my many excursions and found them their lying on the floor, I fainted and landed on the floor which was covered with blood," Kagome shivered and tasted the acid at the back of her throat, "I woke up and the killer was standing over me, he had a bloody knife and threatened to kill me if I told the cops," Kagome made a fake whimper just to make sure her story sound convincing, "but I didn't listen. I made sure he left, then I took the phone outside and called the cops."

'Kagome this is the moment where you put your actressing skill, it shouldn't be that hard since it's the truth, god I'm pathetic' and with thinking that Kagome burst out in tears, that she held in every time Inu-Yasha left her for Kikyo, every time he said a hurtful thing, and every time he risked his life for her, and almost dying. But now he is dead, he was dead. And everyone she ever loved or cared for.

_So please come stay with me  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
_

Mr. Lee got up from the desk and comforted Kagome. Kagome felt like barfing, how dare he touch her.

"Kagome its ok. Shh calm down. We'll put you in the secret service. And if anything fishy comes out we'll send an officer to help you."

Kagome tried her hardest not to laugh, who could help her now she was beyond all reach.

_I cried out, heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down...._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Okays here's da story!! I need a beta for it and other inu fics im thinking oif releasing other then this one!! Its so much betta story too!! And thanks for the reviews!! BFG and B-B!!!!**


End file.
